


Just Like Old

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Helping Ahsoka and Sabine is JUST like the old days.





	Just Like Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Prompt: Don't make me turn this starship around

The giggling was the first warning.

The second was a yelp and something that sounded suspiciously feline.

Hera took a deep breath. Was this really going to be a repeat of the old days, as she helped Sabine and Ahsoka in their quest?

Jacen's laughter got louder, and Hera just called back to the lounge. "If you two have smuggled something aboard, I will turn this ship around to go back!"

Ahsoka came forward, grinning. "Hera, it's a harmless lothcat, and it followed Chopper aboard."

Hera sighed, covering her face. "Harmless. Lothcat. Seriously?"

"Jacen likes her."

Hera accepted her fate.


End file.
